


如果是个alpha就好了

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	如果是个alpha就好了

裴珠泫的二十五年人生中，难免会有那么几次想到：如果自己是个alpha就好了。这绝不是说她对分化后的性别有什么意见，只是某些情况下，社会对alpha的确善意满满，让人不由得心生艳羡。

比如那次，夜班回家的路上，又一次被不知从哪里冒出来的alpha拦住。

“喂，要去我家喝杯酒吗？天怪冷的。”眼前的男性alpha自信地散发出自己的信息素味道，毫不在意会对其他人造成什么影响。难免难免，长期的社会优势让alpha们有一种与生俱来的优越感，这种自我良好的感觉体现在各个方面，有些时候恨不能对着他们洋洋自得的笑脸揍上两拳。——就像现在裴珠泫想做的。

顶着一张让六种性别的人都会多看两眼的脸庞，裴珠泫屏住呼吸默默后退一步，“不用了，请管好你的味道。”

强烈的啤酒气味。裴珠泫拼命才压下喉间涌上的呕吐感。

“怎么，已经对我的信息素有感觉了吗？”alpha依旧嬉皮笑脸，“不标记，只是玩一玩。”

又来了，这群中枢神经系统长在下半身的alpha。裴珠泫看了眼腕上金色的表盘，时间不早了，得快点摆脱他才行。没办法，还是得告诉他——

“喂，你怎么搞到现在，害我还出来找。”

小巷深处，一个披着牛仔外套的短发女孩站在路灯下，冲这边纠缠不清的两人喊。裴珠泫换气的间隙隐约闻到淡淡的柠檬酸味，心下叹气。得，两个alpha，精彩。待会趁他们打起来的时候跑吗？还是现在就拔腿？那个女孩看起来不太能打欸，但自己大晚上乱晃悠被打了也活该。

“过来啊！”女孩提高了声音，往巷口走来，瞪着另一个alpha。

“她是你的omega？”先反应过来的是唯一的男性，在闻到女孩的味道后自觉拉开距离。

是想英雄救美吗？裴珠泫停止脑中alpha互殴的美妙场景，总算理清现在的状况。可是抱歉啦小朋友，姐姐不用你也可以脱身的……

女孩已经走到裴珠泫身前，单薄的肩背在夜风里微微颤抖，硬靠着肌肉用力才挺直腰杆。裴珠泫一挑眉，刚分化吗？自己要是跑了会被打得很惨吧。不过，两个alpha的信息素交缠在一起，实在是让人难以喘息。

“你才来接我，”裴珠泫猛吸一口气憋住，主动拉住女孩的手，声音里带着娇意。“这位先生还不走吗？”

alpha的领地意识也许源自骨血，近百年来的社会发展才慢慢约束他们学会尊重别的alpha的东西——所以现在，啤酒味儿渐渐散去，男人离去的时候还骂骂咧咧，痛心如今的omega都喜欢这种软不唧唧的娘炮alpha。

裴珠泫立刻松开手，退到安全距离之外。“谢谢你，”她抓抓头发，觉得事情有些不受控制，还是尽快解释清楚，“但我是个beta，不会有什么危险。小朋友下次见义勇为看清楚状况啊，要是我刚才跑了或者直接说实话，那个男人会气得跳脚然后打你一顿的。”

“姐姐是beta吗？”女孩圆圆的眼睛睁得更大，“看起来好像……”

“omega？呀，长得好看也不是我的错啦。不过能不能把信息素收一收？闻着不太舒服。”裴珠泫皱皱鼻子，心想果然是分化没多久，自己的味道都控制不好。

女孩勾着头，飞快地脱下身上的外套，卷成一团背在身后。“抱歉抱歉，是我姐姐的味道，她怕我夜里出门有危险给我的，”女孩顿了顿，思绪似乎转了个弯，“因为我是omega。”

这回换裴珠泫瞪大那双漂亮的眼睛，随即又轻笑出声：一个omega刚刚保护了一个beta免受alpha的骚扰，未免也太魔幻现实。

事后裴珠泫回想起来，那次也没有很糟——毕竟，她认识了孙胜完。

又比如面对一个发情的omega。成为正式交往对象之后，孙胜完每次的发情期自然是在裴珠泫的帮助下度过的。顺顺利利，没有任何有所顾忌的地方——对孙胜完而言。

裴珠泫却总是开玩笑似的涌起那个念想：如果是alpha就好了。如果自己是个alpha，就可以标记孙胜完，omega的处境要好很多。不会被其他alpha无意散发的信息素干扰，也不会整日处于“要是发情期紊乱”的惶惶中。好的情况下，alpha的气味还能完美地遮盖住她的omega信息素，不用随时备一件有别人味道的牛仔外套。

但她仅仅是想想，若是哪天真告诉她可以重新选择，她是不会当alpha的。她也不会在孙胜完面前说出这个想法。孙胜完不喜欢alpha，她很敏锐地感受到了。女孩抱怨社会的不公，咬着牙在工作和体能上努力——她费了很大劲锻炼出紧实漂亮的小臂肌肉，甚至能稳稳地抱起裴珠泫。

即便是这样，某次她们聊起没分化时的期望来，孙胜完竟然说那时她想变成一个alpha。

“你知道吧，就是那种集合整个社会的资源都服务于你的感觉，我也想体会一次。”女孩撑着下巴，语气中仍生出些向往。

裴珠泫完全可以理解。年少时的朋友们几乎都想分化成alpha，三级金字塔中的最高层，不为压别人一头也不甘被让人踩在脚下。

“我那时候，倒一心想分化成beta。”裴珠泫拧开煤气灶，蓝色火苗温情地舔舐着锅底，“相对而言，beta是最容易保持理性的。不管是omega还是alpha，总会因为原始欲望而头脑发热。如果说omega去被迫承受，alpha就完全是肆意任自己的欲望发泄，像个没有道德准则的野兽。以现在的科技和国家财力，完全有可能研发出完美抑制alpha信息素的药物，可是并没有，因为决策层全是alpha，他们不会放弃这种生理快乐的。更何况，标记是他们压制omega的有效手段，失去了可不太妙。”

锅里的牛奶咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，仿佛争着应和裴珠泫的观点。孙胜完看着每每冒出头就破裂的脆弱泡泡，悲哀地联想到被标记后的omega。不受制地依本能对另一个人俯首帖耳，一定很可怕吧？

“快喝吧，睡个好觉。”裴珠泫的杯子已经空了，唇上挂着奶胡子。

孙胜完喉头一动，起身轻轻抬起她的下巴，温柔地吮去她上唇残余的奶渍。“还好姐姐是beta。”

于是后来，裴珠泫几乎没有动过那无力的念头。

偶尔，成为一个alpha会在瞬间夺走裴珠泫的所有思绪，怒火染尽beta引以为傲的理智。就像此刻，孙胜完软软地趴在她的背上，清新的草木香气充满整间办公室。

“得了吧，你又不能标记她。一个beta和一个omega，这和同性恋也没什么分别嘛。”欲行不轨的alpha坐在沙发上，毫不遮掩腿间的鼓涨。

接连的熬夜加班打乱了孙胜完小心翼翼守护的规律发情期，若不是裴珠泫下班早过来接她，可能第二天孙胜完清醒过来就会从楼上跳下去。

裴珠泫咬着后槽牙，“这不关你的事。”

“别走嘛，嫉妒她了？虽然你是beta，但看在你这么好看的份上，我也不会太介意和你……”

“滚！”裴珠泫冷着脸退到门边，背上的女孩周身发烫，交叠在身前的双手互相绞着，力道几乎能把指骨折碎。

——“胜完！”

孙胜熙救命一样的声音在身后响起，随着她发出的柠檬味道，裴珠泫差点腿也软了下去——不是因为生理本能，只是出于胜完终于得救的情绪崩溃。

“姐姐，难受……”孙胜完哼哼唧唧地在她怀里乱扭，裴珠泫依然尽其所能地柔和抽送着，生怕弄伤发情时一碰即碎的omega。

“小完，”她一边挺腰一边贴着omega的耳边说话，“不要怕，我在这里。”

“快…快点……姐姐快点……”孙胜完带着哭腔抱紧她，眼泪随着撞击的动作滑落，很快又被beta吻去。

裴珠泫知道，她是在哭自己不堪一击的无能。

孙胜完蜷在裴珠泫的怀里皱着眉睡着了。孙胜熙来消息说已经解决问题，下次有情况还是马上给她打电话。

所以说，即使陷入发情热还是很清醒的嘛——知道联系身为alpha的亲姐姐比告诉她这个beta有用。虽然，她才是omega的伴侣。裴珠泫叹了口气，也只是叹口气。

女孩不安地在她胸前的柔软上蹭来蹭去，顺滑的发丝擦在皮肤上痒痒的。

“小完，如果你是alpha就好了。不用比旁人更努力才能得到同样的待遇，也不会被人这样威胁。”她喃喃细语，下巴搭在女孩的发顶。

“我不要，”怀里的人不知什么时候醒来，坏心眼地一口咬在她的乳尖，舔弄两下又轻轻吮吸。裴珠泫被刺激得眯上眼，按下舒服的感觉把她的脸捧起来。

“为什么呢？之前你还说想的。”

“因为姐姐不喜欢alpha，而且今天alpha再一次证实了他们基因决定的卑劣，不是吗？我如果是的话，不会战胜这种本能的，那样会变成坏蛋胜完，姐姐就不喜欢了。”孙胜完无意识地在她手心蹭着，“我们现在就很好。”她搂紧裴珠泫的腰，耳鬓厮磨。

“一个beta和一个omega？”

“嗯。beta和omega。你保护我，我也可以保护你。”

“像你赶跑那个啤酒alpha一样？”

“像你今天冲那个混蛋吼一样。”

“……小完，抱紧我。”

“抱紧了。”

“再紧一点。就像我是你的，你是我的。”

“好。”


End file.
